Mail Order Bride
by Shoshi
Summary: I have a wall you cannot seernBecause it’s deep inside of mernIt blocks my heart on every sidernAnd helps emotions there to hide..."


Mail Order Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money off Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.

It had been one year since her mother had died. Lucius Malfoy had been the killer. The death eaters had raided her house and left their mark in the sky. It had been a sad year for most muggle borns because there had been periodic raids. Her father had been at the practice when this happened so he missed the attack and was the one to find his wife. The following summer Hermione found that her father had gone a little over the edge. He blamed her mothers death and found something wrong with her every move. He would yell at her and it progressed to hitting and so forth. She didn't plan on the mental wounds left from his betrayal of her trust. So this is where Hermiones Story begins…

"Its all your fault she died you little wench!" She was in curled up in the corner cowering from the slaps that left red handprints on her face. He dragged her up the stairs and made her fetch her wand. "Good," he said with an eerie smile on his face, "Now you can really suffer." He snapped her wand in half. Her last shred of hope ran down her face in the shape of a tear. "Now before I send you where you belong I have one more thing to do. Stand and face the wall. Lean over with your hands on it." He proceeded to rape her, until the doorbell rang and there was a flower deliveryman standing outside.

* * *

"Oh my head," Hermione moaned. She cracked her eyelids open and saw bars. All around her there were bars. Under her there was a thin black blanket and a bottle of water. She saw a tall man with dark hair.

"So the little wench is finally awake." He drawled. He was dressed in Black trousers and a white shirt with a cloak over his simple outfit.

"Where am I?"

"You are now on the roster of Weiss's Mail Order Bride services."

"Is this a Muggle company?" She figured if he knew what a muggle was then it had to be a wizarding company but if he didn't even know what a muggle was then he was a muggle and she was probably in Russia. He handed her a cloak and some bread and water.

She awoke the next day hearing a cone banging on iron in the distance. The guard from the night before said, "Good morning ladies, we will be having some men looking in on you checking you out. So try to look you best." He started to hand out bread and water again. They had only waited for what seemed like and hour when none other then Lucius Malfoy paraded in.

"Show me the prettiest girls and tell me their names," he barked at the guard. He showed three girls starting from the right she was the last in her row so she hoped he skipped over her.

"Here we have Miss Hermione Granger."

"I know this one," he said to no one in particualr, " maybe I will give her to Draco and show him some techniques." Malfoy mumbled to himself.

"Would you like to move on sir?"

"No, I want you to put her on hold for me until the morrow." He ascended the stairs and walked out the door.

* * *

The next day she was moved away from the cells and into a nice room with a bed and vanity. She found that in the holding rooms she was fed better food and given real cloths. She thought it might be because if she were bought it would be better if she was healthy, and it would produce good word among wizards that the Weiss Company was a good one. The guard strode over to her cage with a suit case and a key and said,

"Good news, you have been ordered!" He strode over to her and opened the cell. "You are going to bathe and get dressed in the cloths I set out for you. Then we are going to go to the salon your hair and make up will get done. Afterwards you will meet you husband to be." He led her to a hospital white bathroom and pushed her in.

Hermione walked over to the door that her new husband would be behind. She had on a white summer dress and black strappy shoes. She had some white eye shadow on with clear gloss. The biggest change was her hair. It fell in beautiful curls. She had seen her self in the mirror and she looked malnourished from the "meals" they had given her. She looked elegant. The door was now a step a away and getting closer. She reached out for the door expecting the worst and saw…


End file.
